


一千年的处子与十一年的荡妇

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Dom Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Clint Barton/Loki, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Public Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: 在击败Thanos后，Tony Stark为除了Thor以外的所有男性复仇者开了一个口交派对。





	一千年的处子与十一年的荡妇

Bruce看着Loki，慢慢地解开了裤子，露出了绿色的阴茎。  
“你没有必要完全吞进去，毕竟，它太大了。”Bruce有点害羞。他从来没有口交过，不知道这是什么感觉，他有点担心被咬到，也有点担心太刺激以至于自己坚持不了多久。  
“我不能都吞进去吗？Dr.Banner？”穿着白色睡裙的Loki小声问道。  
是的，他只穿了一件女式睡裙。胸很低，很薄，也很短。在他爬行时可以隐约看到他的粉色小洞。  
“我想吃进去，Dr.Banner。我做错了什么吗？以至于我不能得到我想要的阴茎？”Loki用他充斥着泪水的绿眼睛看着他。  
Bruce捂住了眼睛。太尴尬了！为什么他能表演得这样，就像他真的是一个渴求精液、只能以此为食的娼妓。  
不远处的Tony发话了：“你在等什么？小猫咪？”  
Loki依然跪在Bruce的阴茎面前，但他回过头：“我在等Dr.Banner的精液，主人。”  
然后，Loki伸出舌头，沿着根部开始舔Bruce的阴茎。他一遍又一遍地舔过柱身，直到前面开始流出他的前菜。为了含住Hulk尺寸的小Bruce Banner，他的嘴完全被撑开了，他可以感受到嘴角的酸痛，可能出血了。但一切都是值得的，他会按照主人的指令让Dr.Banner射出来，然后完全吃掉他的精液。  
可是，他得到的似乎只有前液。一切都是不够的，如果他仅仅含着前面。他开始吞咽，让Dr.Banner的阴茎进入他的喉咙。他几乎不能呼吸，眼睛开始渗出泪水。那很痛，窒息感让他感到恐惧，就像被Thanos第二次掐住那样。不，他不能想这个。Loki尽力控制住自己的思绪，让身体的注意力完全集中在为Dr.Banner口交上。  
他的手撑在地上，大腿也完全贴在地板上，就像一只真正的宠物那样。他不被主人允许使用手，只能用他的嘴。  
Loki再次突出Dr.Banner的阴茎，将舌尖探入铃口，但他依然没有得到他的正餐。已经二十多分钟了，时间太长了。即使是Cap.Rogers也没有持续这么长的时间，也没有这么大、这么粗，善良的Steve十几分钟就赏赐给他了足够多的食物。他吃得很饱，但还想要更多，更重要的是，他还没有满足主人的要求，从在场每一个人那里索取食物。  
他想哭泣，他究竟做错了什么才要挨饿呢？“求你了，Dr.Banner，求你给我吧，我想要你的精液，填满我的嘴，从食道经过胃，我做错了什么？你要如此惩罚我？我真的很饿。”  
Tony严厉地斥责：“Kitty，能被Dr.Banner惩罚是你的荣幸，它能使你变得更好，你要自我反思，自己究竟做错了什么，才需要被惩罚。”  
Loki低着头，带着些许抽泣：“是的，主人，我需要惩罚。”  
他试着再次吞下Bruce的巨大阴茎，却听到了雷声，与玻璃被撞破的声音。  
是Thor  
·  
Dr.Strange真的很意外，他会收到来自Tony Stark的派对邀请。尽管那是一个口交派对，Dr.Strange还是去了，不是为了口交，而是为了吃饭，他身上连一美刀都没有了，根本吃不起任何外卖。至于Wong吃什么？哦，他会自己做饭。  
但是，等他真的到达派对时，还是差点瞎了。他一眼就看到了跪在地上，有着猫耳的Loki，并且，Loki在给Clint Barton口交。见鬼，他不是有老婆吗？  
Dr.Strange开始观察，然后他发现，几乎所有男性复仇者都在场，除了Peter Parker——他未成年，以及Thor——也许他不好意思被自己的兄弟，Huh。Dr.Strange偷偷躲到一边，开始吃白饭。不得不承认，Stark就是有钱人，饭就是好吃。  
直到他感觉有人解他的裤子。他僵住了。  
他的胯下，是Loki耷拉着耳朵，沮丧而焦虑地甩着他的尾巴。那是真的尾巴，Dr.Strange意识到，你九界第一大法师的能力就是用来变情趣道具的吗？  
Dr.Strange现在只想吃饭，真的。“Loki，我要吃饭。”  
Loki已经把他的下半身扒光了——见鬼，他当年学穿这身破衣服就花了十分钟。  
但是Loki回答：“我也要吃饭，Dr.Stange，我好饿，请喂我。”哪怕一起合作围殴Thanos的时候你也只叫我“二流法师”好不好？！  
没等Dr.Strange回答，Loki直接吞下Dr.Strange的龟头。里面确实很好，又潮湿，又温暖，一点也没有牙齿触碰。  
Loki把整个柱身吃了进去，然后吐出，带着透明的粘液，他舔了一下Dr.Strange的阴囊，然后再次吞咽。  
Dr.Strange拿着他的肉桂卷，不知所措。但他的斗篷显然不这么想，开始伸出“手”，玩弄Loki的猫耳。  
“这很痒，请不要这样，我、我会射的……”一次吞吐间隙，Loki说道。  
“Uh，你射了会怎么样？”Dr.Strange吃了一口肉桂卷，但他没有尝到任何味道。  
“主人、主人会惩罚我。”Loki带着哭腔。  
在最后的吮吸中，Dr.Strange射了出来。Loki完全地吃掉了，并开始微笑，看起来相当满足：“谢谢你，Dr.Strange，真的感谢你的精液。”  
之后Strange提起掉在地板上的裤子，看着Loki在地上爬行，优雅地翘起他的猫尾，露出粉红色的小洞。他捂住了自己的眼睛，他到底参加了个怎样的派对啊。  
·  
直到Thor打破窗户进来。旁边站着Peter Parker.他们看到了Loki跪在地板上，给Bruce Banner口交。  
“闭上眼睛，Peter！”Tony开始惊呼。  
Star Lord看向Tony：“是说我吗？”但是没有人理会Star Lord。  
Peter立即捂住眼睛：“我很抱歉！Mr.Stark！我不应该来！我只是听说有个复仇者男性派对，就告诉Thor了，真的不应该来！我不该看这个！”  
Rocket停止了他试图偷Bucky手臂的行为：“这就是Loki叫你Master而非Mr.Stark的原因？”  
Tony试图解释：“冷静一下，Thor，这不是排挤，只是Loki不愿意你来，他不愿意邀请你。毕竟不好强奸，对吧？”  
Thor的眼睛里充满着蓝色闪电，他举起来他的斧头：“Tony Stark，你将承受雷霆之怒！”  
“等下！等下！”Tony说道，果然，Thor停了下来，直到Tony的纳米盔甲已经穿好，“好，现在继续。”  
Scott问他旁边的Col.Rhodes：“他一直这么傻吗？”  
Col.Rhodes回答：“有人说这是品德高尚，但我不相信这套。”  
Thor挥动斧子，却不得不停下，因为有人挡在Tony前面。  
Loki穿着他的全套皮革甲，并戴着头盔——有角的那个，站着Tony面前。他语调平静，或者说冷淡：“你要杀死我唯一的爱人吗？哥哥。”  
“你唯一的爱人？”Thor差异，“他让你做那种事情！”  
“我是自愿的。”Loki回答。  
“自愿的？！”  
Loki召唤出一把小刀，捅进Thor的啤酒肚。“我还以为你的耳朵是好的？”然后Loki拉住Tony的手，向卧室走去。  
Thor拔掉匕首，跟着他的弟弟：“怎么可能是自愿的？你还是处子！这种画面、这种画面我都觉得淫乱！”  
Steve也开始皱眉：“真的吗？Tony.”  
Tony看向Steve：“不，绝对不。”  
Thor更加愤怒：“怎么不？我的弟弟在一千岁时还是处子，没有和任何人发生过性行为，没有接触过任何来自他人的体液，包括口水！”  
然后Thor又被Loki捅了一刀。Thor委屈地看着Loki：“我说错了什么？Brother.”  
Tony撇了撇嘴，拿了一杯酒：“岁月可以改变很多事情，Thor.”  
“但是这只有十一年！十一年！”Thor咆哮。  
好吧，十一年相对于一千年，是有点短了。  
“也许你的弟弟只是开荤了？”Scott说道。没有人搭理他。  
但是只有Bruce发现了问题所在：“你怎么知道你弟弟在一千岁时是处子？也许他……说谎了呢？”  
Thor终于放下了他的斧头：“不，这做不了假。一个男人可以在他完成他的第一次后获得他的头衔，成为某种意义上的‘神’，或者，在他打到一千岁，是否获得第一次由AllMother通过魔法判定。在Loki一千岁的半个月后，母亲还向我抱怨过Loki太孤僻。”  
“然后？”Clint问。  
Thor看起来很沮丧，似乎要哭了：“然后我加冕，然后Loki……落入虚空。”  
Tony坐了下来，撑着头，思考着：“然而他第一次为我口交时的反应，绝对不是第一次，他没有咬到我，没有反呕，没有窒息，以至于我怀疑他曾被人调教过，相当一段时间里，我怀疑那个人是你。”  
Thor惊呼：“我？不！Loki是处子，我不会玷污他。”  
只有Loki本人知道，那个人是Thanos。但他绝不会让任何人知道，永远。


End file.
